Magical of Zero
by mariolink101
Summary: Okay let me try this again but time its both Homura and Kyuuby. And Saito is aswell but with some one else I won't say who though he will come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Homura and Kyuuby summoned

Homura and Kyuuby summoned

(Puella Magi world)

It was so dark you could hardly see any thing except for a girl chasing a small creature. Their was purple energy arrows after the creature

(FoZ world)

It was just another good day at Tristan and me Louise La Blank Da La Vallia and all the other second years at Academy of magic will be summoning our own Familiars that will protect us for the rest of our life's.

Most familiars are pretty standard a owl, a frog .ect. While others have great familiars like a big brown Mole for the pervy Quichy de Gramont, a red Salamander for that stupid Kirche Zerbst and a rare wind dragon for the quiet Tabitha Orléans.

"Okay is that every one." Mr. Colbert said, he is just your mid-age teacher. "Not yet there's still one zero that hasn't done it." Kirchy said with a smirk.

Zero by the way is my horrible nickname that everybody calls me you will find out soon. "Grrrrrrrrr." I grred out of frustration.

"Louise come please." Mr. Colbert said which I walked towards the circle where I will be summoning. While I was hearing people mumbling which got me annoyed because they were talking about me failing. "Oh shut up I will bring the best familiar you all will see." I said and all ready regreted saying that.

(Puella Magi world)

The girl had been shooting the creature multiple times "Your out of places to run prepair yourself." The girl said

(FoZ world)

*Hale* I breathed in then out, ready for my wish casting. "Pentagon of the five elements, bring forth the most smart, strong and the most handsome familiar. Please answer my guidance." I said while waving my wand.

(Puella Magi world)

Just as the girl was about to send her finale blow a few sparkles appeared then it formed into a green portal. *Wait this has not happened in previous timelines before what's happening.* The girl thought.

Then the portal sucked in both the girl and kyuuby.

(FoZ world)

There was silence couple of seconds until *BOOOOOOOOOOOOM* There was a big explosion.

That's why they call me zero pretty much all my spells always end up in a disaster *Sigh*.

"*Cough cough* you yet again explode in our faces *cough* you will always be zero." Kirchy said coughing out the smoke. "Montmorasy are you all right." Quichy said.

Montmorasy Pointed at the smoke. When the smoke cleared they saw a girl and a white creature.

The girl had long jet black hair with a head band. She wore the strangest cloths. She also have a strange shield attached to her arm

The little creature next to her has long ears with golden rings that doesn't seem to be attached to any thing.

"What is this?" I said confused. "Mr. Colbert can I try again." I asked. "No first of you doing it again you will be expelled and second I still can't believe it you summoned two now wake them up and finish the summoning." Mr. Colbert said.

"Okay." I said admit defeat. I woke them both up and without any warning I kissed both of them.

(Time skip)

It was night time, after I kissed both of them they had some pain and fainted. Mr. Colbert took a look at runes on the girls hand and the creatures chest and now we are at my room.

My room was just an ordinary Noble bedroom, it has a king size bed in the left side, a table with a torch and my wand in the right side and a desk & a mirror in the front.

The little creature was in bed while the girl was lying in hay next to the bed. While I was getting unchanged the girl was the first to wake up.

(Homura's PoV)

*Urrg what happened* I thought when I woke up. When I got up I found myself in a ball of hay inside a bedroom fit for royalty. I saw a girl with long pink hair and eyes, she was wearing a thin pink gown almost see through though I didn't mind.

"Where am I." I said.

(Louise PoV)

"Oh you're finally awake." I said. The girl was speaking but I had no idea what she is talking about which got me frustrated. "OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" I shouted when I remember that silence spell I learned last year.

I picked up my wand from the table and said.

"Oh how did it go again. Oh whatever." I waved her wand and came a mini explosion which woke up the creature.

"Huh what happened." Creature said slowly waking up.

"YOU CAN TALK!" I shouted. "Well of course and I guess you can see me." He said.

"Well of course I can see you why wouldn't I be?" I said. "Hm looks like you got dragged into this as well Homura Akemi." He said to the girl that seems to be called Homura.

"Kyuuby where are we." Homura said. Before Kyuuby answered "Your in Tristan academy of magic." Louise said. "Don't remember that being in Mitakihara." Homura said.

"Thats because it wasn't Akemy." Kyuuby said. *Mitakihara where is that haven't heard that place in Halkeginia or any other countries before. Arrg is all confusing.* I thought getting angry.

"I'm going to bed, I want you and Kyuuby to do laundry and wake me at the break of dawn you got it." Louise said. "Okay lets go." I said.

"Okay Ms Akemi." Kyuuby said. I picked up the laundry basket and headed out.

To be continue.

Hope this was better then last time, last time was a failure. See ya in the next chapter Chao.

P.S this was taking after Homura's encounter with Kyuuby in the last timeline

P.S.S I hope this update made it better.


	2. Chapter 2: Talk with Kyuuby

Chapter 2

Talking with Kyuuby

Previously on Magical of zero. Homura akemi chased Kyuuby from not making a contract on her one and only friend only to be summoned by a low zero from another world. Now both Homura and Kyuuby have to protect the zero. But how well will they do.

* * *

I woke up and noticed a white creature next to me *Oh thats right I summoned two people yesterday* I thought. I got out of bed and got changed after that Homura the one that is sleeping in a pile of hay next to my bed woke up.

"Is about time you woke up, I thought I told you to wake me up in the break of dawn." I said. "I'm sorry." She simply said with only slightly of emotion in it. "*Sigh* Come on you two." I said.

"Where are we going?" Kyuuby said as he was waking up. "To have breakfast what else." I said.

Later three of us got into the dining hall. while we were going across the hall we saw staring from the other students even from some teachers. When we got to my seat Homura pulled my chair for me *atleast she have some manners.* I thought. Then I saw Homura just standing there and kyuuby sitting on the table. I got frustrated

"Why are you two just standing there?" I asked. "Because we don't know where to sit." Kyuuby simply said. I pointed my finger down so they would get the picture.

Homura and kyuuby simply nodded and sat down on the floor

Later while we were praying I heard Kyuuby said something to Homura. "Are you ok with this Homura?"

"Yes." Homura said. After breakfast we headed to classroom I asked them if my familia's would be allowed to stick with me in class. Luckily they said it was ok as long they don't cause any trouble.

"Alright class my name is ms. Chevreuse also known as Red earth, I am a earth and fire mage can anyone tell me the other two elements?" She asked.

A blond boy named Guiche de Gramont raised his rose and said. "Air & Water. And what a coincidence I am also a earth mage. My name is Guiche de Gramont. Glad to meet you." He flattered the teacher in a most cheesy way. "Huh that's weird I know that there is a lot more elements even at your world Homura." Kyuuby said.

*What... Ah it doesn't matter.* I thought.

"Uh right can someone tell me the 5 ranks of a mage?" She asked. This time a blond girl named Montmorency raised her wand and said. "One element is a dot, two is a line. third as a triangle, four a square and the fifth is a pentagon."

"Very good and I am a triangle mage, even though I only held earth and fire I can multiply the fire double. And it is not a same you all only have one you all will develop over time." She said. "Hate to burst the bubble but there is one person in this room that hasn't even mastered one element." Kirchy said as everyone stared at me even my familiars as well. Then they started to laugh at me, except for the teacher and my familiars.

"Settle down everyone." Chevreuse said tried to calm them down. But having no luck.

Later I left my two familiars outside at the courtyard but Kyuuby decided to follow me. "I have a question to ask." He said. "What is it. Is it about my magic?" I asked.

"Actually yes I noticed that you don't control your magic like the rest." He said. "Oh come on that ain't news." I said.

"I can help you improve." He said that got my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can help you improve your magic with just one wish. You have enough potential to make it a reality." Kyuuby said.

"Don't joke around like that." I said in disbelief. "I am not joking ms. Vellier I can make you the most powerful magical girl this world has ever seen." Kyuuby said.

"Can you really change my life just like that." I said. "Of course if that is what you wish for." Kyuuby said. I was going to say something until there was a bang and it nearly hitted Kyuuby when I looked where it came it was Homura in the shadows holden a strange dagger.

"Don't listen to him." Homura said. "What did you do that for idiot you nearly hit Kyuuby." I shouted.

"He was about to ruin your life." Homura said. "He was actually about to save my life you idiot!" I shouted.

"Guess he didn't tell you about the witches." Homura said. "What do you mean." I asked. "After you make a contract with Kyuuby you have to fight these monsters called Witches." Homura said. "But witches ain't born in this world Homura." Kyuuby said.

"Is that good?" I asked. "No there is a reward that you will need that comes out of the witch that is called a grief seed and if you waste all of your magic, you will fall into despair and dies." Homura said.

*Gasp* I was shocked from the last words *Full into despair and dies* I thought. I can't believe I almost ended my life.

I was trembling and soon I started running to my room *I thought he was just a simple creature but I don't know what to believe any more.* I thought.

Mean while in the presidents office.

*Knock knock* "Come in" A old man with a long white beard said. Mr. Colbert got through a door and said. "You should take a look at this Old Osmond."

Mr. Colbert put down a book on the desk and pointed at two symbols. "Hmm Ms. Longueville can you exit the room please." Osmond said. Longueville did what she was told and exited the room.

"I believe that what Louise has summoned yesterday was a legendary Gandelfur and Souldrefur and that Louise is one of the void mage's." Colbert said.

"Hmm this is surprising. Don't let any one know about this it might cause trouble for us later. But for now keep an eye on her two familiars." Osmond said.

"I will." Colbert said as he left the room.

Next chapter Fight with Quichi.

By the way I made up Souldrefur I think you know what this means if you don't well wait for later chapters.


End file.
